Vehicle seat assemblies typically include a seat bottom and a seat back pivotally attached to the seat bottom. Back panels may be mounted to a rear surface of the seat back in some applications. The back panel may conceal the rear surface of the seat back and protect the seat back from wear. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,055, issued to Dishner et al.